10
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: „Teach me how to play?" Brittany whispered into Anna's soft brown curls. She sat next to her on the small bench in front of Anna's piano. Established Sendrick. In collab with 50 shades of pitch perfect! R&R!


**10**

 **A/N:** **Another prompt from "alwaysbellamyblake's" (tumblr) awesome list, in collab with my dearest "50 shades of pitch perfect"! The second ending is what she added, as an alternate ending! Hope you guys enjoy! Please R &R!**

„Teach me how to play?" Brittany whispered into Anna's soft brown curls. She sat next to her on the small bench in front of Anna's piano.

She was so captivated by her girlfriend's slender fingers that were running over the keys like they were not subjected to the rules of gravity. She played a song so beautiful and sad that Brittany lost all track of time and space. She was so lost in Anna's music. And the love that she felt for her in this moment seemed to burst her heart.

Her eyes were glued to her fingers. These fingers that played this beautiful instrument like they played her own body. She knew what these fingers can do, and watching them making love to the piano and producing something so wonderful was lighting something in the blonde's center. And if the song wouldn't been holding her so captive she would have jumped at the smaller girl on instant, fucking her mind out onto the shiny black surface of the piano.

And as the last accord faded she looked into Anna's eyes, realizing the blackness that told her what was going on in the brunette herself. Nothing more needed, and she lifted her up on top of the piano and kissed her passionately.

Brittany positioned herself between Anna's legs, spreading them wide in that attempt. Her hands glided up her creamy pale thighs and lifted her nightgown up to her breasts. But she had no time to worship them now, she needed to be elsewhere. She hooked two fingers into the waistband of Anna's lacy panties and pulled them down slowly. Anna watched her through heavily lidded eyes, her breath already coming in short gasps.

As if in slow motion Brittany kissed down the brunette's soft flesh of her inner thighs and she could feel the tension that she created in the smaller girl. She searched for Anna's hands and entwined their fingers keeping her hands down on the shiny black piano cover.

Anna's hands clawed in hers as she finally placed her tongue at her soaking wet folds and started licking up to her clit.

Now it was her time to play the instrument she knew by heart. And that instrument she could play blindfolded. Anna was black and white ebony underneath her and she dipped her tongue deep inside her center hitting a different spot, a different note.

The sounds she created within the brunette matching the song that was still echoing in her head and it was prove for the blonde that what she played on Anna's body was her masterpiece. Her hips bucking in a rhythm only made for the two of them.

She loosened her right hand out of Anna's grip, and took both her hands in her left and with a swift motion lifted them above the smaller girls head. Brittany kissed each breast before attaching her lips onto her girlfriend's clit and tenderly slid two fingers into her wet core.

Brittany knew Anna was close, so she built up a fast pace, the younger girl writhed underneath her, trying to remain steady on the smooth surface of the piano. Her moans and curses filling the room. The blonde brought her fingers deeper into her girlfriend's core with every thrust, till she hit her sweet spot and her walls starting to contract around her fingers like a drum.

When she came, she screamed out Brittany's name like a song, her inevitable curses the melody behind it. Yes, she could play this instrument like no one else, her instrument, her Anna.

 **Alternate Ending**

 **Part 2**

Brittany laid Anna back never breaking the kiss. She pressed her body to the young girl's. A low moan escaped the brunette's mouth caught by Brittany's mouth. From the moment she heard her playing the first note, she's been wanting for her taste, Anna's warmth against her tongue, and so that's the final destination in Brittany's mind. The blonde slid down Anna's body stopping between her legs. She slid her hands up Anna's dress, playing with the waistband of her panties. Brittany ran her fingers around the elastic, slipped one of them inside and cherished the gasp that emanated from the young girl at her movement.

Brittany seeing her red laced panties instead of Anna's actual anatomy created an increase in arousal within the blonde as the faint scent of the brunette's arousal graced the air to her nostrils. The idea made her smirk, she leant forward, nudging her head between Anna's legs, hands secured at her hips. Her skin is soft, familiar, and the older girl kissed one of the sensitive places, closer to the apex between her legs than was touched before.

Anna shuddered and moaned which turned Brittany on even more. Her own arousal is painful at this point, but this is for Anna's pleasure. The older woman tugged her panties down her legs and discarded them on the floor. Her hands pushed her dress up far enough to expose her perky breasts. She's kissing and touching her pale legs, then Brittany ran her tongue up a portion of Anna's thighs that has her shuddering again.

"Brittany" was barely an audible whisper that escaped from Anna's lips. Hearing her name sounding so sexy is what broke her from self-control and had her leaning forward the last few inches, taking one long, slow lick causing Anna to cry out.

Brittany can just imagine Anna's face; flushed, her eyes half-lidded, that plump bottom lip(that she bites that drives her insane) trembling slightly. She wants so badly to see it, but she is otherwise occupied by the taste of Anna on her tongue and her scent in her nose. The blonde tries different techniques, then focuses on the swollen bundle of nerves that has her breaths coming in short little gasps. She slipped her tongue fully inside Anna, moving in the tight space, swirling her walls to capture her essence with rewarding moans and the sound of her name.

Brittany is now playing music from her ministrations on Anna's body. All the sounds the young girl is making is a beautiful melody to her ears. The blonde is still playing, even though she can feel Anna quiver underneath her, knowing the brunette is close to climax.

Anna makes small noises, breathy in her throat. Brittany can feel her walls contracting. She thrust her tongue deeper when Anna rolls her hips forward into Brittany's mouth. Anna's climax is strong, her hands grasp Brittany's hair as she screams her name. The blonde drank her sweet nectar, savoring every drop. She crawled her way back up Anna's body, kissing her fiercely.

Not even giving her time to recover, Brittany slipped two fingers in her wet, sensitive core. She arched her back into the welcoming intrusion. Brittany went beyond the soft and tender, sensual touching to a hard lustful thrusting with desire to make Anna come again. Her pace was relentless being rewarded with the loud moans. She bit patches of skin on Anna's inner thighs making her cry out followed by a slew of curses.

She added a third finger, curling them hitting her sweet spot.

"Fuuuuuck!"

Anna jutted her hips to match Brittany's pace. The blonde's mission was to have Anna come undone. She pushed her hand with her hips to fuck her harder and deeper. She knew the young girl was close.

Making eye contact she commanded "Come for me Anna!"

That was all the brunette needed to fall over the edge. Her body shuddered from the intensity of her orgasm. She collapsed completely spend trying to catch her breath. Brittany withdrew her fingers and licked them clean, kissed her way up Anna's body and lay next to her.

That was the best musical notes ever played.


End file.
